Imperial Magic Academy
Imperial Magic Academy (帝国魔法学院関係) is a state-funded educational institution in the Baharuth Empire. Background An institution for higher learning for magic based in Arwintar that trains magic casters. Commoners do not have much time to educate themselves and would require a tutor to further their education. In some cases, they can not afford the expenses and can not provide a decent education for their children. Fluder Paradyne who held the position of Imperial Court Magician for 150 years played a big part in solving this issue, by creating the Imperial Magic Academy. 　 Rules and Practices The Imperial Magic Academy only admitted citizens of the Empire. The Empire's magical academy deemed those who were excellent as those worth attending tuition-free. The Imperial Academy awarded scholarships to high achieving students. And to qualify, one had to pass a difficult entrance examination. While the organization is associated with magic, most of its students cannot perform. In this case, it serves as an intermediary between a high school and a university. Since magic was an intricate part of human society, they incorporate their learning material into their curriculum. There was a rumor that if a student could successfully tamper with a sealed magical item and replicate its contents before he or she was expelled for the penalty, that student would be recruited by the Ministry of Magic right away be given a high position.Overlord Second Half Chapter 21: The Academy Part 1 The academy had aimed to create an environment where students of all years could mix, and thus there was only one cafeteria. The area itself was quite large and so students were not jostling for space, but the more popular foods would definitely sell out. The administrators set it up in such a way so as not place a financial burden on the students. They prioritized the financial situation of the students from poor backgrounds, and thus provided the basic lunch for free. The only time one paid was for the more extravagant orders. And since poison detection magic was cast on the food, they were safer than any lunches students brought from home. And thus for these reasons and several others, almost all of the students bought their lunch here. There is no rule that prevents students from enrolling halfway through the school year is not permitted. The reason that such a rule was not created was in consideration of the students who skip grades and the ones who have shown excellent results.Overlord Second Half Chapter 22: The Academy Part 2 Student Council The Imperial Magic Academy has a student council composed of students. Although the council is supposed to be under the umbrella of the imperial administrative agency; the council doesn't retain a lot of power overall, but it still has some authority. Among the student body, there are noble students, very intelligent students, and very popular students; noble students want to be on the student council as it gives them status. Promotion Test The Promotion Test was an examination that the Academy held once a year. While everyone took a theoretical paper and technical test, the Academy had a practical examination that required one to be in a group. # Students have to make teams of at least five people but less than eight to take the exam. Those who are unable to reach this range will fail. # Tests vary year-by-year such as ones where students must travel with knights. Various things done on the trip will yield points for the exam. Preparation work and choosing routes are some such options to earn points. # If there are magic casters on a team, you are required to fight a monster with knights. The type/level of the monster adds to the score. It’s fine not to fight monsters, but the overall score may be low. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc On discussing magic with Momon, Ninya mentions the Imperial Magic Academy in the Empire.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After Gazef Stronoff gave his report on the events in Carne Village. Disregarding the heroics of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Six Great Nobles painted the magic caster in a suspicious light, suggesting he was from the Empire as the nation had an academy that trained magic casters.Overlord Volume 03 Interlude The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Despite dropping out of the Imperial Magic Academy, Arche Eeb Rile Furt still had some contacts, which she used in order to gather information before accepting new quests.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Strength The Imperial Magic Academy is the educational institution responsible for passing knowledge to the next generation. Here students acquire various knowledge and will go onto various paths. In general, those who go on to graduate gain expert knowledge, those who find employment within the various ministries of the Empire. There were many nobles of that nature in the Imperial Magic Academy. The education provided by the Imperial Magic Academy could not be said to be suitable for nobles, but there are certain bothersome parts of nobles. In some cases, they are indoctrinated with values in order to permit sending heirs to an institution that may inspire loyalty to the Emperor over the noble house. It's done because the Academy can be considered a very useful place to make good connections. Teachers in the magic courses range from those that can perform 2nd Tier to 3rd Tier Magic. Some of them have battlefield experience fighting monsters with the Knight Orders. Known Members * Fluder Paradyne (Web Novel) * Arche Eeb Rile Furt (Formerly) * Nemel Gran (Web Novel) * Jet Testania (Web Novel) * Rangobart Eck Waria Roberbad (Web Novel) * Frianne Wyliea Van Gushmond (Web Novel) * Fendros (Web Novel) * Dimoya (Web Novel) * Gida Crent Nis Tierref (Web Novel) * Honesty Azel (Web Novel) * Sophie Noia (Mass for the Dead) * Head of the Imperial Magic Academy (Web Novel) Trivia * In the Web Novel, Fluder Paradyne enrolls into the academy as a student. References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Academic Groups Category:Baharuth Empire